


poison whiskey (harvey specter x mike ross)

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Dominant Harvey Specter, M/M, Submissive Mike Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mike is pining for harvey. donna oh so subtly lets harvey know. harvey is emotionally illiterate and doesn't how how to tell mike his own feelings.





	poison whiskey (harvey specter x mike ross)

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is based off the lynyrd skynyrd song ok,, i love me some marvey hope u enjoy

It was dusk, and the lights of New York City glimmered earnestly as the two lawyers sat and agonised over the latest case, looking for something, just _some_ admissible evidence. Hours had ticked by as they delved into the technicalities - who was where, and when, and why. Mike Ross was used to staying late at the firm these days, both him and Harvey picking each other's brains about one thing or the other. He always tended to be more emotionally attached to whatever case they had; Harvey was the brains, and Mike was the... well, Mike handled the emotional turmoil. That was just the Specter and Ross dynamic. Some said they had 'courtroom chemistry.' If Mike had recounted any of the odd comments and questions he received from coworkers every now and again to Harvey, he'd probably either chastise him for not working or brush it off with something like 'that's great, loverboy.' Or maybe- 

"Earth to Mike. You doing alright there, pal? Need a breather?" Harvey raised a quizzical eyebrow. Mike opened his mouth to decline, but then shut it, and let out a sigh. 

"Yeah, I think I do. Man, this case is heavy duty. I feel like my brain is gonna explode." Mike rubbed his temple with one hand, his eyes fluttering shut. He opened them when he heard Harvey opening a drawer, and presenting a bottle of whiskey. 

"And that is why I keep this baby. Imported and numbs you a treat." Harvey flashed a rhapsodising grin, and Mike sat up, crossing his arms, a chuckle of disbelief leaving his lips. 

"So all these nights we've stayed behind after closing hours and worked until we're on the verge of insanity... you just had that in your drawer? What is it, a damn ornament?" Mike shook his head, and Harvey snickered. 

"Yeah, well, tonight's special." Harvey gazed at the bottle, seeming preoccupied with his own thoughts. Mike frowned. 

"What's special about tonight?" His question came out in a croak as his heart pounded, mind racing with a million homosexual thoughts. Harvey's warm hued eyes met Mike's. 

"Well," Harvey's eyes travelled down Mike's tense form, "it's whatever you want it to be. Either I'm going insane or you're blushing your ass off and seem to have some ideas. So, shoot. I'm an open man, Ross, nothing you can say will surprise me." Mike's lips parted slightly, things he had suppressed for months on the tip of his tongue. If Harvey wasn't already aware of Mike's little 'crush' on him, maybe he was insane. Donna called it from the start, but Donna calls everything from the start. 

Mike didn't have to say anything, because Harvey leaned in a little and muttered, "You know, Donna isn't all that great at keeping her mouth shut. She's... told me some stuff she probably thought was subtle hints, but it's pretty obvious you're interested, Mike. I'm flattered, really, a guy of your caliber-" Mike felt a sudden burst of confidence flow through him, and he snapped. 

"I thought I was the underdog. What are you, flattering me? Easing me down gently? If you don't feel the same way, Harvey, I fully understand. All you do is sleep with women who never hear from you again after you've gotten what you want. You know what? I'm just gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow." Mike began to get up, half embarrassed from his sudden outburst and spontaneous confidence, and half just wanting to crawl into bed. Harvey leaned forward more and grabbed his wrist. Mike's eyes widened. 

"Don't leave." Harvey only let go when Mike hesitantly sat back down. "Listen, I- I deserved all that. Thanks for telling me how you feel. I don't know how to be up front with you... with anyone, for that matter. You... " Mike stood up, letting Harvey trail off. He paced around, frustrated. 

"This is just ridiculous. I don't know what the hell you want. I still don't know if you're in some fucked up way trying to let me down easy. Harvey, you do not have to pussyfoot around me. If you've known for ages, why is it a big deal now?" Mike stood to face Harvey. Harvey stood up too, and walked around his desk to where Mike was. 

"I'm not trying to let you down. You know full well I'm not one to mince with words. If I didn't- If I wasn't interested in you too then this would be a lot easier. I wouldn't be feeling like an idiot right now." Harvey displayed an expression Mike had never seen on him before. It was fear. He was scared of what Mike would do. What he would say. He didn't know how to do this. 

"Then... just kiss me. If you're really interested." Mike didn't have a moment to think before Harvey's lips were on his, a firm grip placed on his arm and a firmer grip on his heart. He leant into the kiss, hands reaching up to cup Harvey's face. They kissed for a few minutes longer until Harvey broke the kiss. He began to leave marks on Mike's neck through the rougher kisses he was administering. 

"God, Harvey." Mike groaned breathlessly, only to be silenced by another short kiss. Harvey then moved to his jaw, and then back to his neck. His hands were exploring Mike's waist and the small of his back, and Harvey moved further down to Mike's collarbones. He pressed himself against Mike, who moaned at the sensation and tilted his chin up a little to allow better access to his neck. Harvey began to unzip Mike's trousers, but Mike held Harvey's hand. He looked down at him, out of breath. 

"We should- This shouldn't happen yet. I don't want this." Mike asserted the situation, and Harvey paused before nodding and standing up straight. 

"I get that, sorry. Got kinda carried away there. We can... do that again though, right?" A hint of desperation lingered in Harvey's eyes. Mike smiled wryly and kissed Harvey on the cheek. 

"Yeah, it can. Goodnight, Harvey." He walked out with a spring in his step, grabbing his briefcase.

Harvey went and slinked back into his chair. He exhaled deeply, eyes drawn to the bottle of whiskey on his desk. It was completely unopened. But them both acknowledging their feelings? It was the most intoxicating thing that could possibly reach both of their lips.


End file.
